


A Tiny Piece of the Sun

by TimetravelingArchaeologist



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Marriage, Post Series, Post War, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimetravelingArchaeologist/pseuds/TimetravelingArchaeologist
Summary: “I’d send you south if I thought you’d go.”“I wouldn’t, my lady. Who would take care of you and the babe?”





	A Tiny Piece of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Like all of my work, this is unbetaed. This was forgotten in a folder of other wips and remained for some time. It’s actually an outline, so there is a longer story behind this little piece. I have started it, but it is nowhere near finished, no promises on when I will post it either. I’ve mostly written this for me. Maybe someone else wants to read it though?

“I’d send you south if I thought you’d go.”

“I wouldn’t, my lady. Who would take care of you and the babe?”

She looked at him sharply, a storm in her eyes. “How?” How did he know what she herself had barely figured out?

“Because anticipating your needs is my duty.” And she had to snort in near laughter, and half sob, at the idea. He’d performed so poorly in half the tasks that she required of him, but trust the absence of her moon’s blood to not have passed him by.

“I’m needed here, you know that.”

“And you’re needed south just as much, needed by someone else now.”

“We’ll worry about that after, if there isn’t a north, there won’t be a south to go home to.”

-

He marries her the first time they see a septon, and though she’s heavy enough with child, he doesn’t shy away, but gives her a look that night, in the quiet room of the inn they’d managed to talk into giving them a room. Whether swayed by their newly wedded story or her belly, he’s not sure.

“Is this okay?” he asks quietly as he presses her back onto the mattress. She nods. It’s easier to consummate than to keep insisting that he doesn’t want to be tied to her, and that she doesn’t want it for the sake of the babe’s name, because she won’t deny it’s father.

-

When it’s her time to go to the birthing bed he is there at the door, until a cry pulls him past the heavy oak and much to the chagrin of the ladies there, he takes her hand and talks to her, calms her, encourages her with words he thinks the man she loved might have had for her had he ever known. If he could ever pull his head out of his arse long enough to tell her the truth of what he felt, she would know that none of it is untrue from his lips either.

In the morning there are two babes, no real surprise between her size and their lineage.  
Jaime is smaller than Tyrion. She had suggested neither name, but she sobs when he tells her it’s what they ought to call them, and nods.


End file.
